Technical Field
The invention relates to an extractor for removing an implanted lead from a patient, such as a cardiac pacing lead.
Background of Related Art
Recently, implantation of cardiac pacing devices has become a standard medical intervention for correcting cardiac rhythm thereby reducing patient's health complaints due to an abnormal cardiac condition.
The cardiac pacing device, such as a pacemaker, includes one or more electrical leads which supply a due electrical stimulus from the pacemaker or implantable cardioverter defibrillator to the heart muscle. These electrodes are implanted in the heart tissue, i.e., in a vein in the heart such as the superior vena cava or subclavia vena which may take place during open heart surgery. The distal portion of the electrical leads may include anchors for affixing the electrode lead inside the heart muscle. The electrode wire is covered with a suitable layer of insulator for electrical safety in operation. The leads can have an externally threaded tip to screw into the tissue.
During use, the electrical lead may be damaged or may need to be replaced due to maintenance considerations. This procedure is usually complicated by the fact that during the time the lead has dwelled inside the body, it has grown into a scar tissue as well as it may be covered by tissue as the result of tissue ingrowth. Tissue ingrowth can occur along various portions of the lead. It is appreciated that both phenomena make it difficult to remove the electrode lead from the heart tissue. This is especially the case since the vein makes a curve from the pacemaker to the heart and the lead is often attached to the vein at this curve, thereby making release difficult.
Through the years different attempts have been made to provide a suitable lead extractor device which is capable of removing an implanted electrical lead without causing damage to the patient.
Originally, lead extractors were mechanical devices operable by a cardiac surgeon to free the leads from the surrounding tissue for removing them from the heart. The disadvantage of such devices is that a mechanical force is initially applied in the region of a manifold of the lead extractor and has to be suitably transferred to a distant location along the lead for freeing it from the tissue. Usually the lead extraction is carried out using a subclavian approach or femoral approach. In both approaches a sheath is placed over the lead and is threaded over the lead to reach the distal portion, i.e., the tip, of the lead. However, it has been clinically found that such mechanical approach has a high risk of undesirable disruption of the tissue of the patient when attempting to free the implanted electrode lead from the heart muscle. Also, the hardened tissue around the lead can in some instances make placement of the sheath difficult.
A particular version of a lead extractor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,800, which is arranged to remove implanted leads from a patient by grasping the lead substantially close to its implantation position. Accordingly, this extractor device includes an elongate tubular member arranged to slide into and through a longitudinal lumen of the cardiac pacing lead. The distal portion of the elongate tubular member comprises a protrusion member adapted to provide a wedging surface. The wedging surface is effected by a tapering proximal surface of the protrusion member. The proximal tapering surface may take the form of a spherical or a conical section. The elongate tubular member further includes a spherical gripping member arranged to engage with the lead. When the proximal end portion of the elongate member is pulled with a substantial force, for example, by suitable actuation of the handle, the protrusion member forms a flared distal end section of the elongate tubular member. The elongate tubular member has a length such that it projects beyond the proximal end of the cardiac lead when the known extractor is fully inserted into the lead. In use, the extractor assembly is inserted into and through the cardiac pacing lead until the protrusion member abuts the proximal end of the implanted electrode. Afterwards, the protrusion member is activated to cause the distal portion of the tubular member to wedge. The wedged portion comes into frictional engagement with the inside surface of the distal portion of the cardiac pacing lead. Finally, a pulling force is applied to the proximal portion of the elongate tubular member, which is transmitted to the distal portion of the elongate tubular member towards the flared portion. This pulls the cardiac pacing lead from its dwelling.
Although in the foregoing system's excessive force to the electrode wire and its insulator sheath may be avoided, the pulling forces, which are transferred from the proximal end of the lead extractor, may cause undesirable local damage to the tissue. Additionally, since the lead extractor is provided inside the lumen of the lead, it has to meet stringent constraints regarding its permissible dimensions. This limits the possibilities of optimization of the lead extractor in terms of mechanics.
Other prior art attempts to extract leads involve inserting a tube over the lead and drilling down with the tube to separate surrounding tissue from the external surface of the lead to free the lead. Still other prior art methods include utilizing lasers or electrosurgical energy, such as radiofrequency energy at the end of a catheter to sever the tissue.
The need exists for a simplified and less traumatic approach to removing leads, such as cardiac leads, from a patient.